Confessions From the Heart: GMW Edition
by MadameX818
Summary: Imagine if every character from GMW sat down and poured out their heart and soul on paper and sent it to their crushes. Well that's what this fanfiction is about. I just want the show to have a bit more romance in it. If you have any suggestions about whose love letter to write next, leave it in your review. Warning: only the romantics may enter this story!
1. Chapter 1: Maya's Letter

**So this is Maya's letter to Josh. Warning: I started off a bit lovey-dovey and then I started being all negative and anti-romantic because I thought it was more Maya-like. At least it got Maya's feelings across. Remember to leave a suggestion for another letter, I promise to get better at this. How about a Josh-to-Maya letter? I'm willing to do all kind of couples. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Dear Josh Matthews,_

 _I heard of falling in love with your best friend's brother but not your best friend's uncle. Hah, hah but this letter isn't for the jokes. You know that I like you but the problem is that you don't know how deeply I feel about you. Hopefully this letter will make you see how much I like you and maybe we can start something. I never liked the cheesy side to romance but here it goes: all the reasons why I insist on chasing you._

 _First things first, I do not like you solely for your looks, even though in my opinion, you are the most gorgeous boy on Earth. You are sweet, sensitive, and very charming. Honestly, I don't know how you are related to Cory Matthews, my history teacher. I also don't understand how you get along with him with the whole 'my brother, my brother' thing but I think it's cute. You care so much for your family: Auggie really looks up to you and Riley thinks you're a great uncle. I wish I had a big family like you, but if we ever got married, I would be my best friend's aunt._

 _Maybe it was a bad idea to mention marriage in this letter. I am not obsessed with you. I might be, but not in the serial killer way (although I want to crush every pretty girl you flirt with). I am just lovesick, haven't you ever had a crush on an older girl? And doesn't it hurt when that girl says she's too old for you? It's only three years, Josh, and when I'm in college, I would be a mature, sophisticated girl, the kind of girl that you would want to date. And I am not in some sort of phase. I am fourteen years old, and I am not a hopeless child chasing something imaginary. I am actually old enough to date! I am way more mature than Riley! Is that the only reason you won't like me, because I am too young?_

 _Now here's a list of things I REALLY like about you:_

 _*Your beautiful blue eyes_

 _*How you never fail to light up Auggie's day_

 _*That time when you said I grew up gorgeous at that Christmas party (what happened to that? I felt like you really did like me. Was that just a meaningless compliment?)_

 _*Your bond with your family_

 _*The way that you smile_

 _Well to make this not too cheesy…_

 _Here's a list of what I DON'T LIKE about you:_

 _*The "I'm too old for you" line you keep using_

 _*The way you stopped acting flirty around me and started to act all creeped out_

 _*How you're so insensitive about my feelings!_

 _You see, I still like you even after you stomped on my heart. You think that you let me down gently, but like I said, I'm in it for the long game._

 _By the time you get this, you might have already met a beautiful girl who is old enough for you and has everything I don't, meaning I have wasted hours on this letter where I poured out my heart and soul for you. But I won't cry about it because I have been through this before. I know how this kind of heartache lasts. My dad abandoned me and my mom for another woman, are you gonna do that too? No matter how much it hurts, I will always have a special place in my heart for you, even when you leave._

 _Sincerely, Maya Penelope Hart_

 _P.S, Yes my middle name is Penelope, don't know why I wrote it down._

* * *

 **Wasn't that sweet? And also kinda negative but that's how Maya rolls. Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Riley's Letter

**Hi! So this is Riley's letter to Lucas, being very romantic. Once again, the letter kinda went in another direction for a moment. My writing has a tendency to do that. Leave a suggestion for another love letter in your review! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Dear Lucas Friar,_

 _I don't know how to start this letter. I just want to get my feelings out. I know you like me and you know I like you but I hope when you open this letter, it will be a keepsake of our love. Maybe in a few years, you'll read this cherished paper again and you will come on a white horse and sweep me off my feet. Maya thinks I'm delusional._

 _I don't know why my father doesn't like you. I mean, you're one of the good kids: smart, obedient, and hard-working. You're one of the few people who apply themselves to school and basically the only one in that certain group that is very attractive. No offense to Farkle. Maybe if you didn't like me, you would be my dad's favorite. But it's a good thing you like me because I like you back._

 _I don't love you because you are Mr. Perfect. You kind of already proven that you're not completely perfect. But I love you because you always do the right thing. And also because you're gorgeous. If I could replay that time we first met a million times, I would never get bored. I think that moment I fell into your lap was magical, like it was the first spark between us. I should thank Maya for that._

 _I wish I was ready for a relationship but the peer pressure got me too soon. I really do want to be your girlfriend but I think I should stay single throughout middle school. I guess that's what my father wanted. I just realized he must've cheered that time we broke up. At least he didn't come between us. But I have a feeling if we do get back together, he would._

 _Let's not get negative. If I wrote a list of everything I liked about you, it would never end. I can imagine us in a romance movie; you as the broken-down heartthrob with Texan cowboy roots and me as the optimistic city girl experiencing the world for the first time. I would watch that movie a million times and never get tired of it. I would call it Girl Meets True Love. I like that title. _

_If you never got expelled from your old school, you would never have moved to New York, you would never have met me or Maya or Farkle, and we would have never have kissed. It's amazing how something bad can always lead to something good. I will always remember that._

 _I remember when we played Romeo and Juliet in that school play. Our love story is a little like that. I am thirteen, about to be fourteen, just like Juliet. You are handsome and charming, just like Romeo. We are split apart by my father who does not want us to be together (are your parents like that too because I have never met them) and we love each other still. I hope we don't end up dying in the end._

 _One of the best things I like about you is that you chose me. You could have had any girl in school, even the beautiful and mature Missy Bradford, but you chose me, Riley Matthews; an average girl with no special talent. What was so special about another plain face in a plethora of beautiful girls? All the other girls were prettier, smarter, and had more promise in them, but you chose me. I am kooky, hyper, easily distracted, insecure, naïve, fragile, and very awkward. You are none of those things. You don't have to be watched constantly by your family and friends because you could break at any time. I'm a china doll, Lucas, meant to be locked away, but I somehow found my way to you. And I am afraid that your sheer perfection could break me way more than the world already has._

 _I wish I could replay that kiss over and over in my head forever. That was my first kiss. It was probably your hundredth. You must have met more beautiful girls than I. I wonder why you had chosen me. Is there any good reason for you to settle down with me, a breakable doll? I hope you could answer these questions for me one day, but for now, let's pray that we could be together in the future, just like Romeo and Juliet hoped._

 _Love, Riley Matthews_

* * *

 **Don't you just love romance? I wonder if I could write the screenplay for Girl Meets True Love. But that probably has been done already (the plot, not the title). I want to write two Farkle letters, one for Maya, and one for Riley. What do you think about that? Remember to favorite and follow! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucas's Letter

**Hello, again! This letter is Lucas to Riley. He is responding from Riley's letter. I tried not to get off track in this. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Dear Riley Matthews,_

 _I'm afraid to write this because your father might find it and kill me. But I really like you so here it goes: all the reasons why I think you're amazing._

 _You may think that I'm Mr. Perfect (mostly because that's what Farkle says all the time) but I'm not. I'm a mess. Back in Texas, I made bad choices. I was even considered dangerous. Even though I miss home badly, I'm happy I transferred here: because I met Maya, Farkle, and best of all, you._

 _I remember when you changed yourself to be popular among the nerds. Here's a word of advice: don't ever change yourself. You might be flawed, inside and out, but that's what makes you human. I have my flaws, too. So does Farkle, Zay, and especially Maya (but don't tell her I said that). I think you're perfect when you let your freak flag fly. And don't try to be like Missy Bradford, that's the last thing I want to happen to you. Missy might be pretty and popular but she has no substance inside. You're chock full of substance. Plus, no matter how bad things get, you still hope for things to get better. I can't get that with anybody else._

 _I read your letter. No one else actually has the patience to write something like that. I decided to keep that, just to remember you in case we can't be together. And I want to answer your questions. First of all, you are not a doll. You are not fragile. You are actually one of the strongest people I've ever met. Your friends and family want to protect you because that's what they're here to do (even though your father can afford to lighten up a bit). Also, I don't want to hurt you. I can't imagine what would happen if I did._

 _I thought I should write this, just to show you why you shouldn't change._

 _Reasons I chose you instead of anyone else:_

 _*You are a vessel of unbreakable hope. No matter what happens, you believe things will turn out right as long as you hope for it._

 _*Even though you don't look like the girls on magazine covers, you are still beautiful. It's kind of like Snow White or something; you're beautiful because of your innocence and kindness, not just outer beauty._

 _*Whenever people feel hopeless, you are there for them. I can't think of a better shoulder to cry on._

 _*You sympathize with everyone. You believe that people become evil because they are broken inside and that they still have hearts. Even I can't expect that from others._

 _*Even though the other girls might have beauty, confidence, talent, maturity, etc. you have a pure heart and nothing can change that._

 _That's why I like you so much (and Farkle, too)._

 _We're all flawed. You have your quirkiness and I have my broken past. But we all have stuff to make up for it. You have your shining hope and I have my strength. I'm not sure if we could make a movie out of it, but I like our little love story. Hopefully, we can get together in the future when we mature a bit and when your father lightens up._

 _I have a couple of questions for you, though. How can you stay so hopeful when nothing goes your way? Even when people hope for non-selfish stuff, they still get nothing in return. How can you believe even the most heartless people have souls? You are way more optimistic than me so maybe it's different for you but why? Maybe you can answer these for me. Also, why is your father a lunatic? And why do you let him be a lunatic? Your mother must be different, right?_

 _So I answered your questions. I poured out my heart and soul. Maybe the universe doesn't want us together but we're like Romeo and Juliet. Maybe all we have to do is hope and try not to get killed in the end._

 _Love, Lucas Friar_

* * *

 **Remember to favorite and follow! Don't forget to check out my other stories. I heart you! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Farkle's Letter, Part One

**Hi! So here is the Farkle-to-Riley letter I promised. Remember to leave a review for who you want to write the next letter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Dear Riley Matthews,_

 _I have admired you from afar for seven years. Well not really from afar since I have the same classes as you, but you get my point. But the thing is, you still have not fallen for me the way I have fallen for you. You dated my best friend for at least two days and I have gone on one magnificent date with your best friend. You may think that me being in love with you and Maya is not romantic but I must show you all the reasons why I adore you. (I'm writing a letter for Maya too but I still adore you.)_

 _Riley, you are warm and bright like the morning sun. You peek out from behind the dark horizon and spread your glorious light, touching every petal and dewdrop. The way you smile and laugh exudes great beauty. Nothing pleases me more than seeing you be happy. It crushes my heart to see you cry, as it is the same with everyone else. If you were mine, I would devote the rest of my life to make you happy._

 _You and I have many things in common: we both love school, we both like doing homework, we're both good students. We could take middle school—and the world—by storm. I remember when you decided to change yourself to be among the nerds. I enjoyed that very much, but now I realize that you are you and the you I know is not a nerd/geek._

 _I love your optimism and the way that you can fill me up with optimism as well. You might not be as beautiful as Missy Bradford but you are still valuable. Missy is just iron pyrite (or fool's gold), beautiful and precious-looking on the outside but fake on the inside. You are real gold, real through and through._

 _Your beauty is so amazing, I decided to write a poem about it._

 _A girl can simply light up my day  
With a dazzling smile that never fades  
She's beautiful to me in her own kind of way  
_ _I see her everywhere  
The girl with the long brown hair  
_ _Who is she, that lovely muse?  
Why it is none other than Riley Matthews_

 _I will treasure that kiss I stole on your chin last year forever. Just like I will always treasure the kiss I stole on Maya's hand. If I said that I preferred you over Maya, I would be lying, just like I would be lying if I said that I preferred Maya over you. I cannot separate you and Maya's perfection apart. It's impossible to think of you without thinking of Maya, and vice-versa. But I would be happy either way._

 _I am not mad at you for going out with Lucas. You two looked happy together. I would happily hand you over to another man if it made you happy (besides, I would still have Maya). But now you are available. Maybe it's not impossible for us to get together. Your father likes me very much and I will treat you like the queen you are. And one day, I will rule the world and you would be my queen and I would give you all the treasures in the world. That would be the perfect happily ever after._

 _Love, Farkle Minkus (future dictator of the world)_

* * *

 **Wasn't that sweet? Remember to favorite and follow! Next chapter coming up: Farkle's Letter Part Two. Can anyone guess who's that for? See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Farkle's Letter, Part Two

**Hi! Sorry this letter is so short, I had a bit of writer's block. Here is Farkle's letter to Maya. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Dear Maya Hart,_

 _No matter how much you shun me, I will always pursue you. Even though you destroyed my voice recording watches and disabled the tracking software I put on your phone. You are not an easy woman to love but here are all the reasons I do._

 _You are the darkness of the night: mysterious, elusive, and sometimes dangerous. Whenever I'm around you, it's like there's a new surprise inside you. You are like a question I can't crack and you know me: I don't give up when it comes to questions. I am naturally curious and the greatest mystery in the universe is this: what is it going on inside your head? It's like I can read everyone's mind but I can't read yours and that intrigues me. I have a million questions about you that I don't know the answer to. What do you like in a guy? Why don't you love me? Why do you prefer Josh over me? Too many questions to count and none I can answer._

 _Your elusiveness sparks my curiosity. You are like a deer and I'm a hunter, and I can't seem to hunt you down. You're filled with adventure and freedom and I am filled with curiosity and intellect. Opposites attract, you know._

 _Maya, you are the rebel that makes her own rules. I am the eccentric genius that follows the rules. I want to be like you: carefree, reckless, and totally unpredictable. I want to be cool just like you. It'll help me take over the world one day._

 _You have no idea how special you are to me. No one is as strong as you. You have such a damaged past but you never let it ruin your life. I remember when you cried at my eighth birthday party, it was so strange to see you cry. People think that you have no emotion but deep inside, you are like a time bomb waiting to explode. Riley has her optimism, and you have your strength._

 _I would be lying if I said I preferred you over Riley, just like I would be lying if I said if I preferred Riley over you. You two are always together and it's hard not to think about one of you without thinking about the other. While Riley is the sun, filled with light and happiness, you are the night, filled with mystery. You two are so different but you balance each other out. I can't imagine the day without the night._

 _I would be happy if you went off with another guy, because you will be happy. Even though I doubt that you and Josh are meant for each other, I would still love you even if you didn't love me back. To me, that is true love. You are still remarkable to me and nothing will ever change that._

 _One day, I will rule the world and you will be by my side as my queen. With your pure strength and my intellect, we could be so powerful. I can give you everything you could ever want and you will never be sad again. Doesn't that sound like the perfect ending?_

 _Love, Farkle Minkus (future dictator of the world)_

* * *

 **Remember to leave a suggestion on who to do next! How about you guess who's in the next chapter? Here's a hint: she wears glasses and is on the debate team. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Isadora's Letter

**Hi! So here's the Smackle letter I promised. If you ship IsaFarkle, write a review and favorite! And if you have any other chapter ideas, leave a suggestion! Here we go!**

* * *

 _Dear Farkle Minkus,_

 _Normally, I am not one to spill out emotions on paper, but today I want to show you that I can be a worthy girlfriend and that we can be perfect together. We may be academic rivals but we can be star-crossed lovers, just like Romeo and Juliet._

 _I do not understand why you prefer Riley and Maya over me. First of all, we have much in common. We both have superior intellect, we both are stellar students, and we both aspire to rule the world. Riley and Maya lack all of these. I do not bear any ill will towards them, but I must say they do not know how lucky they are. I want to be the girl you chase after, the one you dream about every night. If you were mine, I would treat you with the highest respect and never leave your side._

 _You may not have movie-star good looks or athletic prowess like Lucas (don't worry, he means nothing to me), but you are still the boy that puts butterflies in my stomach. You have the drive and optimism to change the world and I admire your brains and self-confidence. Other girls want a guy with a gorgeous face or a guitar but I want a guy like you. I think you are much more handsome than boys like Lucas or Brandon. You may not be the action hero or the heartthrob in romance films but you are still the man of my dreams. Riley and Maya don't see how precious you really are._

 _Riley and Maya are very nice girls but I don't know why you love them more than me. Riley obviously prefers Lucas and Maya shuns you every chance she gets. I am appalled at the fact that you still chase them even though they hold no interest. I do not care for looks or popularity, I love you for you._

 _If we were together, we could rule the world. We can show those who bullied us that we are truly unstoppable. We can dominate middle school while still competing in debate._

 _I don't show emotion as much as the other girls and I don't have much beauty or grace either. But still, I believe I am the perfect girl for you. What do Riley and Maya have that I don't? We are compatible together and I would chase you to the ends of the earth. But you still follow Riley and Maya everywhere, since they have everything and I don't. I am just a nerdy girl with a bad nickname and you are the star I cannot reach. I refuse to cry at that fact and not just because I do not shed actual tears._

 _I still have hope, Farkle, that you would finally realize that I am your soul mate that you are mine. I dream that you would run into my arms and never let go, like those cheesy, unrealistic romance movies._

 _For me, it takes a lot to fall in love but you have stolen my heart._ _I cannot create an equation that will get you to fall in love with me but here's an equation that I hold dear to my heart: you + me = true love._

 _Love, Isadora Smackle_

* * *

 **So here's a hint to the next love letter: he has his father's hair and his sister's smile. Remember to follow and favorite! Bye and hope you have a happy Fourth of July!**


	7. Chapter 7: Auggie's Letter

**Hi! So this is Auggie's letter to Ava. Let's just pretend he can write eloquently even though he's this many (holds up five fingers). Even though Ava's attitude is insufferable, I ship them because they genuinely care about each other (their "wedding" was adorable). If you ship them too, let me know and leave another suggestion for a love letter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Dear Ava Morgenstern,_

 _Now that we are husband and wife, I want to you to know how much I love you. I love you more than chocolate cake, rollercoasters, and Mr. Googly. I love you more than pirates and aliens and tater tots. I love you even more Mommy loves Daddy (and they love each other a lot)._

 _My mommy says you're a brat. My daddy says you're spoiled. My sister didn't say anything about you but I'm sure she won't like you. But even though my mommy throws you out and my daddy's too scared to say anything about it, I still love you. Riley says I'm too young to know what love means but what does she know? She only had one boyfriend and I don't know what happened to him. Love is when two people meet and fall for each other and live together forever and ever. It's just like what my mommy and daddy did. And I know we will grow up and have kids and tell them about how we fell in love and live happily ever after._

 _Ava, my mommy thinks you're mean and selfish and she can't stand you or your mommy. She's kinda right about the selfish thing but I still love you. I like a girl who can say anything she wants and not apologize for taking stuff. Girls who are nice and polite are great but they are boring and no fun. You are fun and crazy and brave. I like it._

 _Emma Weathersbee means nothing to me. She's just a friend. I would rather kiss the subway floor than to kiss her. She doesn't understand me the way you do. She does everything I tell her and that's annoying. I would rather do that you want. Plus, she doesn't like getting dirty. You love getting dirty. You're the only girl in first grade that doesn't use manners and I like that._

 _We have a lot in common. We both like cheese and Mr. Googly and board games. We both hate manners and grace and sweet stuff. And we both know we would do anything for each other. I would die if we were broken up. I hate it when I make you feel unhappy. I love it when you smile. We're just like my mommy and daddy. I don't know why my mommy doesn't like you. Because to me, you're perfect just the way you are._

 _Love, Auggie Doggie Matthews_

* * *

 **Aren't they just adorable? And for the next letter, you know who it is. It'll be pointless to leave a clue. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ava's Letter

**If you guessed correctly, give yourself a high-five! Remember to leave a suggestion for another love letter and check out my other stories. Without further ado, let's get into it!**

* * *

 _Dear Auggie Doggie Matthews,_

 _Our mommies hate each other. But we still love each other. Our marriage is way healthier than my parents' marriage. We never fight. You love me no matter how many times I boss you around. All the other boys in school are icky. You are special._

 _Your mommy says I have a bad attitude. I don't know what "attitude" means but she thinks I'm a bad girl. You, however, think I'm perfect. I love it when you compliment me like that. I wonder why my mommy doesn't like you. You're a cool guy; since you do everything I say and not complain._

 _I can't stand the thought of you being with another girl. I mean, what girl can be better than Ava Morgenstern? I might be a little mean sometimes, but I have my own theme song, for Pete's sake! I love you so much that I would change myself just to win your approval. What other girl would do that for you? Yeah, no other girl would do that for you. I'm a smart, mature older girl. You should be lucky to have me!_

 _I don't want to make you feel unhappy. I don't want you to upgrade to a better girl because I made you sad. I want to you to be with me forever and ever. I can't imagine myself with another boy. All the other boys in class are pigs compared to you. You help me with my nicer side. You keep me from becoming a pain in the neck. I can't find any other boy who would do what I say and never get tired of me. You don't look at my flaws. You love me even though I can get a bit nasty. You like me when I'm being me._

 _My worst nightmare would be losing you to another girl. What does she have that I don't? Is she nicer? Is she prettier? What do you want from me? If you ever left me, I would spend the rest of my life in my room. I would never be happy with myself for letting you go. That's how much I love you._

 _They say we're too young for love. What do they know? Your parents have been together since they were kids. I want to be your real wife someday. I bet we would have the cutest kids. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you forever._

 _Love, Ava Morgenstern_

 _P.S, Tell your mommy I said hi._

* * *

 **Clue to the next letter: he travels a lot. Remember to favorite and follow! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Shawn's Letter

**This letter is from Shawn to Katy. I'm not exactly a big fan of this ship but I did it anyway. Leave a suggestion for another ship in your review (canon or non-canon). Sorry this letter is so short! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Dear Katy Hart,_

 _I can't believe I'm taking love advice from middle school students. I mean, I knew that Riley and Maya were setting us up from the start. Wow, I really have lost my touch. Back when I was a kid, I was a ladies' man. And now, I am alone. But you're alone too, so it doesn't feel that bad. We can be alone together._

 _Ever since Angela left me, I was a wreck. Suddenly, my love life didn't seem all that important and I decided that I had better responsibilities. Then I hit the road without my friends and my life was officially just me, myself, and I. I don't know why life just wants me to be alone. My father, my mother, Angela; they all just vanished. I don't know why, but, you make me feel less lonely._

 _We have a lot in common. You have been left before. Life likes to bite us both in the butt. Of course, I don't have any kids. When I was younger, I imagined marrying Angela and having many kids. I wanted to be a better father than my own dad (but he did a great job, still). Now without Angela, where has that dream gone? I'm not sure if I still want kids. But if I did, I want them to be just like Maya. Unlike me, you have a family. Your daughter loves you. Your mother loves you. Me, I just settled for Cory and his family. Don't tell him this, but I envy him. He married the woman of his dreams and had two wonderful kids. His life is going great. I always wanted to be a father. If this worked out, Maya would be my stepdaughter._

 _You lost a lot of things in your life. Your ex-husband replaced you with another woman. Your dreams of being an actress are disappearing. You might stay a waitress your whole life. But even though your losses have affected your life, you don't let your dreams die. You still work hard for your family. You give up your ambitions just so your daughter won't end up like you._

 _Kermit made a huge mistake (as I'm writing this, I'm still laughing about your husband's name). He left you and his daughter for another life. I would never do that. I'm a stayer. I have been left too many times to leave another person. You make me feel less lonely. You and I together would make Maya happy. We can help raise her together. And we don't ever have to feel alone._

 _From, Shawn Hunter_

* * *

 **Clue to the next letter: it's for a non-canon couple. Remember, I heart you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Maya's Letter, Part Two

**This has been requested a lot so here it is! A Lucaya letter! Leave your suggestions for love letters; I'm okay with all couples. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Dear Lucas Friar,_

 _If you ever speak a word of this to anyone, I will hunt you down and kill you. I'm warning you, this will be a secret just between you and me. I'm surprised I'm writing this. Once you get this and read this, you will throw it away and forget every word in this letter. And if we see each other, we will never acknowledge this letter. I don't even want a response letter; I just want to get this secret out of me. Now here comes the hard part of this letter: admitting the truth. Okay Lucas, I don't want to scare you, but here it goes. I like you. I really like you._

 _I'm pretty sure your head has stopped exploding by now so here's an explanation. I'm not proud of liking you. In fact, if there's any way I could stop liking you, I would do it. You were Riley's first love and I love Riley. She's my best friend and this secret would probably ruin our friendship. You and Riley used to be something and she still likes you, I can't crush her heart with my stupid emotions. And before you assume anything, I'm not sending you this letter just so you can run into my arms while cheesy music plays in the background. I'm sending this so I can finally get you out of my head. Once I sign this letter, all my dreams of you will vanish so I can finally get on with my life._

 _I guess why I like you is a mystery. When I saw you on the subway for the first time, I thought you were cute and that you and Riley would be perfect for one another. But over time, I started to really like you. I wish I was resistible to your charms but I'm not. You're handsome, smart, athletic, and just perfect in every way. Maybe I have a thing for good guys. You're kind and respectable and you want to protect your friends. It's rare to find a guy who's both handsome and humble. I have a hard time trusting other guys but you're just different. I like calling you nicknames because I thought it sounded flirty. Come on, admit it. You like being called Bucky McBoing-Boing and Ranger Rick. I flirt in weird ways. But whenever you and Riley flirt with each other, I feel like there's something wrong with me. Is it wrong for me to like you? Should I just leave you and Riley alone? I mean, don't good guys only go for good girls? That's why I'm so hard on you sometimes._

 _I feel as if only girls like Riley deserve love and affection from guys like you. I'm just supposed to be the best friend that helps the girl along the way. Riley's like Cinderella, you're Prince Charming, and I'm just the fairy godmother, waving her wand to help Cinderella out of her shyness. But I don't want to be the matchmaker, I want actual love myself. But I'm just the catalyst for romance. Why should you like me back? I'm a bad girl with a bad reputation and we just won't be good together. Maybe if you were still a bad boy from Texas, we could be together. Oh, who am I kidding? Hope is for suckers. Love is a jerk. Forgiveness is for the weak. That's the kind of girl I am. I don't want to hurt anyone so you better not tell anyone about this. I'm not meant for romance. All of my crushes were unrequited. Maybe it's a Hart family curse. Or maybe it's my attitude. Or maybe it's because my first crush had to be my best friend's first crush._

 _From, Maya Hart_

* * *

 **Clue to the next letter: my brother, my brother. And no, it's not from my brother (I don't even have a brother). See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Josh's Letter

**If you guessed it correctly, write a review and favorite! This has been requested a lot so here it is! Sorry this took so long, I've been busy thinking about back-to-school stuff (my summer's almost over!). If you have any suggestions, leave it down below! Let's do this!**

 _Dear Maya Hart,_

 _You are my niece's best friend. I knew you ever since Riley introduced me to you seven years ago. It was at my family's Christmas party and Riley brought you along. I was ten and you were seven. We became friends and you liked to call me Uncle Josh. And then one day, you started liking me and the rest is history. I was older than you and plus, you were practically family to me. Back then, I couldn't imagine dating you. I thought you were being silly and over-the-top but one thing seemed to change. I hope you don't go nuts when you read this but Maya, I think I might like you back._

 _I read your letter. You are not the type of person who would actually sit down and write down your emotions. You like me for more than my appearance and you admire me for me. The reason why I always let you down is because I don't want to hurt you. You have already been through so much and you don't like trusting people and I don't want to break your heart. It's like destroying something that's already broken apart. I have a different mindset and I don't want to make you feel immature. You're already beautiful and smart and talented; don't change because you compare yourself to older girls. If anything, you're way more awesome than they will ever be._

 _You can be sarcastic and charming at the same time. You have an amazing talent that should be shared with the world. You're wild and rebellious and totally unpredictable while at the same time, you have a soft side and you stay loyal to your friends. Your dad left you and your mother but you don't let your pain show. I love everything about you; I could make a list that goes on forever. But I'm just too old for you._

 _Now, now, don't explode on me. I know I use that line too many times. If you were older, we could be together. But I'm going to college soon and you're still in middle school. We can't start dating. Besides, Cory would murder me (you're like his second daughter). I wanted to write this letter to let you down easy and let out my feelings. Maybe when you're in college, things would be different. You're still in my heart and nothing can change that. All we need is a little time._

 _Love, Josh Matthews_

 **Here's a clue to the next letter: it's a response to an old letter. Let's see if you can guess it correctly! See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Riley's Letter Part Two

**This is Riley's letter to Farkle. Remember to leave a suggestion in your review and without further ado, let's get into it!**

* * *

 _Dear Farkle Minkus,_

 _We have been friends for six years and counting. You have had a crush on me ever since we met as kids. You gave me my first kiss against my will. You made me feel beautiful even when I wasn't. You loved me even when I didn't love you back. You were the boy next door, the one I never even glanced at. I wish I haven't been so blind for so long. I think I know what love is now. I think that my prince has been sitting in front of me for years. Farkle, I think I love you._

 _For years, I've been seeing love in the wrong way. I thought my true love would be on the football team or play the guitar or be perfect in every single way. That's a lie. Life is not a sitcom where every character is one-dimensional and defined by their appearance. I thought that I would end up with the Prince Charming in fairytales and we fall in love at first sight. Well, that's not love. You have saved every memory we had together. You genuinely care about me when I'm hurt. You actually listen to me and my feelings. You love me for more than just my looks. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that._

 _My mother was quite odd in her middle school years. She made weird poems and wore flowery dresses and pretended that no one judged her and her hippie ways. My father didn't want anything to do with her at first. But they eventually fell in love and the rest was history. You and I are almost like that._

 _The only problem is that you love Maya too. I don't want to start a war all over again but I want you to choose me, Farkle. I don't want to break your heart like most girls. But you probably love Maya more than you love me. She's adventurous and crazy and I'm just a Riley. For some reason, you love me even though I'm clumsy and hyper and slightly naïve. But through all my flaws and scars, you still see beauty._

 _I read your letter and it was beautiful. I will cherish it with all my heart. I hope you will do the same with my letter. I wish I haven't been so blind for so long. You don't love me because I'm pretty; you love me for everything in my heart. You worship me even if I push you away. I hope you can forgive me for that._

 _Love, Riley Matthews_

* * *

 **The next letter is from Maya but try to guess who's the letter for. Also, here's a question to answer in your review: who's your favorite couple? I heart you!**


	13. Chapter 13: Maya's Letter Part Three

**Congrats on everyone who got it right! Leave a suggestion for another letter in your review and remember to favorite and follow! By the way, I'm thinking about doing a Rilaya letter; tell me what you think in your review! Let's get into it!**

* * *

 _Dear Farkle Minkus,_

 _For as long as I can remember, you have been admiring me from afar and I have never given you anything more than a sideways glance. You see me as some sort of goddess of mystery and darkness and beauty and I see you as a squeaky, overachieving little runt. You worship me without even thinking about it. I feel unworthy of your love. I pushed you away for years. Maybe I should finally start giving back. Farkle, I think I might "like" you._

 _Okay, don't faint. This wasn't something recent. I have always found you a little special. You might be a bit delusional, thinking that Riley and I would fight to the death for your heart, but somehow you charmed me. The way you chase me is slightly adorable and you always have good intentions. You may not be particularly handsome or talented but you have a genuine heart. What I don't understand is why you would love me. I'm not perfect like Riley and sometimes I get a little cruel. You don't want someone like me, you want someone who is perfect and beautiful and polite. And sometimes, I'm afraid you would stop loving me if you knew a little more about me._

 _All the other girls have something to offer: beauty, charm, wit, grace, innocence, etc. All I have is a knack for sketching. Why do you love me? Why do you want to settle for someone who doesn't believe in love? Are you in love with the real me or your warped illusion of me? I don't know if you can handle the truth about me. There's a reason why I keep so many secrets._

 _There's one thing I don't like about you: your mixed emotions about Riley and me. Why can't you just choose? You can either choose me or break my heart; I'm fine with either. Plus, this imaginary triangle is a tad sexist, if you think about it. If I reject you; you would run over to Riley's side. Sometimes, it feels like your love is fake. But on multiple occasions, you show that it's real. But I don't know why I just like you like this. You're creepy and strange and a little hyper. But I guess everyone has their flaws, including me._

 _Love, Maya Hart_

* * *

 **I don't actually have a clue for the next chapter; here comes writer's block! If you have an OTP you want me to write about, write a review or PM me. See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Lucas's Letter Part Two

**A lot of people wanted a Lucas response so here it is! Even though I'm not a big fan of this ship, I still like granting your requests. A Rilaya chapter is still up for debate (and by this, I mean a romantic letter). This fanfic was meant for love letters so don't try to request friendship letters or I will get very confused. If you have a suggestion, leave it in your review or PM me. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Dear Maya Hart,_

 _I know you're gonna kill me. You're gonna hunt me down and rip out my arm and beat my senseless with it. But I just needed to say something after I read your letter: I like you too. No, it's not a joke and no, this didn't happen immediately after I read your letter. It's something I always felt. It's something I want you to know about._

 _When you talked to me on the subway, I thought you were pretty. I thought you actually wanted to go out with me until you broke up with me in five seconds. Then I met Riley and Farkle and then I got to know you better. From then on, it was name-calling and teasing and frenemy stuff. I actually thought you were pretty cool but I was hurt when all you showed me was jokes about my Texas heritage. But there were times you showed true friendship and maybe something changed. I like your rebellious ways. I like that you're strong even in tough times. I like that you always stand up for Riley. But one thing I don't like is your extensive list of nicknames._

 _I like Riley, but our relationship is more like those elementary school dates where you pretend you want to marry each other. She's an awesome girl but we're too similar to each other. It's like combining water and water and you only get two cups of water. But you're like fire, and I can help you quench your flames. We're a lot different but not that different. I have a rough past too. I have problems with my family as well. Are we really just destined to be friends?_

 _Don't be ashamed of liking me. I was actually really glad when I read your letter. It made me happy that I wasn't the only committing a crime. I want to be with you but when it's like I'm breaking some sort of vow if I do. Since when did love become a crime? People might say I love the wrong person but if I love someone, who has the right to say it's the wrong person? I decide who's right for me. Shouldn't this be our choice? But unfortunately, I'm afraid we might hurt others if we go through with this, especially Riley and Farkle. Freedom can sometimes damage other people. Can this be our secret? I want to wait until Riley moves on so no one can blame us. But don't worry, I'll be counting down the minutes till we can go out with no one bothering us._

 _Love, Lucas Friar_


	15. Chapter 15: Cory's Letter

**A LOT of people have been requesting this, so here it is: the most epic TV couple of all time, Cory and Topanga! The reason why GMW is here! Remember to leave a suggestion for another love letter for another OTP and follow and favorite!**

* * *

 _Dear Topanga,_

 _I would be lying if I said I forgotten about our adventures. We have our own beautiful love story, one that had started when we were children. It's a story good enough to be on a TV show! I can remember every detail vividly. Like when we threw socks into a laundry basket when were in middle school. Like when you pinned me against the lockers to kiss me. Like when you asked me the big question at our high school graduation. It's hard to pick my favorite moment. I can't wait to share our story with our kids (but when they're old enough)._

 _In middle school, I couldn't imagine marrying kooky Topanga Lawrence. But now, I can't even think having a different wife and having a different family. You make me a better person every time you're with me. I don't even know what would happen if you were never in my life. Every time you're not with me, it feels like there's a missing piece in my heart. You're the missing puzzle piece that completes my world, the book with all the answers in life._

 _Sometimes, it doesn't feel like you're a different person, instead, it feels like you're a part of me. We've been through so much, from weird high school experiences to raising two kids together. You're the most important person in my life (next to Shawn of course). You gave me many miracles, including Riley and Auggie. They're exploring the world, just like we did._

 _It was actually quite lucky that I found you. Not many people find their soul mate when they're babies. There were many ups and downs, breakups and makeups, but in the end, we always fall back together. Now we're married, living our own life in our own world. Our love story is nearly complete. But remember, just when things feel like 'happily ever after', there's always 'to be continued'. And that's what I love about life, and that's what I love about you._

 _Love, Cory_

* * *

 **Clue to the next letter: they were friends first. It's surprising that most of the stories I've written are about romance and I haven't even had my first kiss. That's what happens when you don't go outside too often. I love all of you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Maya's Letter Part Four

**Warning: no flames about this couple. I made a promise to write a letter for every OTP, so here it is: Maya's letter to Riley. If you have problems with gay people, go somewhere else to cry about it. I am a gay rights supporter and I hope among you readers that you accept LGBT couples too. Remember to leave another suggestion in your review and PM me if you want me to write another letter for a gay couple. Another thing to say, I'm officially on Wattpad (seriously didn't know about it until my friend showed me at school). I haven't written anything yet but when I do, it's cindynguyen533, if you wanna know. I should stop rambling. Let's do this!**

* * *

 _Dear Riley,_

 _We have been friends since first grade. We went out and explored the mysterious world of middle school together. We had so many adventures. But I don't think I can keep this secret in any longer. It's been eating away at me every time I look at you. Riley, I think I might actually be in love with you._

 _And now, you must be hyperventilating and questioning every moment of our friendship. Let me explain: I don't know why this is happening. When we were kids, things were so simple. There was no pressure about love and we were just BFFs till the end. But something changed. I just started having these feelings, romantic feelings that everyone was supposed to develop. But it turns out; I have been feeling romantic towards the wrong gender. It was very confusing for a preteen. I actually thought I was some sort of mutant or was going crazy if I had feelings for girls instead of guys. But then I discovered the definition of lesbian . . . and the fact that it was a bad thing. Then I sort of shelved everything up, including the feelings for you._

 _I love you for many reasons, Riley. People think of me as the bad girl, the rebel that no one should mess with. But you looked beyond that and helped me nurture that tiny spark of goodness I have inside me. You balance me out with your kindness and innocence. You have this unique love for humankind and believe that everything will end with 'happily ever after'. I love you for the same reasons Farkle and Lucas do. But no one even considered the fact that I might feel this way about you._

 _I don't want to scare you. I don't want to force you into being something you're not just because you want to make me happy. You don't have to love me back, I just needed to get this off my chest. If you end up marrying Lucas and living happily ever after, I'll be okay. If you end up falling for Farkle and ride off into the sunset, I'll be okay. If you end up dating Zay (but that'll be crazy), I'll be okay. I want you to be happy, even if you don't love me back. If you do love me back, well that'll be interesting. But please, keep this a secret. I'm just not ready to let it all out._

 _Your friend (or maybe not), Maya_

* * *

 **Let me know if you ship this pair (it would be an interesting plot twist). Clue for the next letter: she's a mother. See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Lucas's Letter Part Three

**I know this doesn't match up with the clue in the last chapter but a reader kept requesting this (you know who you are) and I thought it was a challenge. I'm sorry if you were getting hyped up for Katy's letter but that'll be the next chapter, I promise (unless someone else will constantly request their OTP). Most of this is my thoughts against homophobia (I could be on the debate team like Farkle if it wasn't for my stage fright). I am dedicating this chapter to that certain reader who kept PM-ing me about this. Let's get into it!**

* * *

 _Dear Farkle,_

 _Everyone's telling me either be with Riley or be with Maya. "You and Riley are like a fairytale come true," they say. "You and Maya are just so different and so real!" the others say._

 _Would it be bad if I said that I don't feel that way towards either of them? After a disastrous relationship with Riley, I realize I was turning a sister-like friend into something that wasn't really real. I don't understand why people would want me with Maya; we're just friends, our relationship is just like my relationship with Riley. It's like my friends are telling me what to feel without regarding my feelings. I have my own heart and it can't follow orders from strangers. I don't know why I can't fall in love with either of them, but maybe it's because I might feel that way about you, Farkle._

 _Love is a mystery and it's definitely a mystery why I fell for you. It's a mystery why I feel this way towards guys. Are my feelings morally wrong? I don't know why; am I just destined to be this way, or is something wrong with me? I don't like the feeling of others telling me that the way I love is wrong and I should follow the rules like everyone else._

 _Farkle, you're an inspiration to all weird kids. You do things others are too scared to do. You help me know it's okay to be different. The way you can be you without others affecting you is amazing. The new you is hard to get used to but I know it's what you want to do and I respect that. I can't stand it when you're reduced to a shadow. You're a bright star in a dim sky, one in a million. You only get to meet someone like that once._

 _If it's a sin to love you this way, then I accept this wrong. Everyone has their sins and if being in love is my sin, then fine. How can they tell me I'm in love with the wrong person when my heart tells me it's right? How can they say that the way I fall in love is evil? How can a person who's in love hurt anyone? How is being gay wrong? I want answers from God himself because I know he loves everyone and I know he should love me for being this way._

 _So I hope that you accept this letter and accept my strange way of loving. I don't know if you love me back (you tell everyone that you're in love with Riley and Maya). I feel bad for Riley and Maya; they're being forced into a love triangle they don't want to be in. Our group is a gigantic love quadrangle (Riley/me, Maya/me, you/Riley, you/Maya). How can we tell others that they're wrong about me?_

 _Love, Lucas_


	18. Chapter 18: Riley's Letter Part Three

**I AM SO SORRY! I just got too busy with other stories and school got insane and then I thought no one liked this fan fiction so I almost gave up on it, it's a long story. But I finally decided to do Riley's letter to Maya. This isn't really a response letter, and Riley writes this after Girl Meets Texas. Let's do this!**

* * *

 _Dear Maya Hart,_

 _I know you're happy with Lucas. And I'm happy that you're happy. I just with you didn't end up with Lucas. It's not because I want Lucas back; I swear I'm over him. What I really want is you . . . and not in a friend way._

 _Everything we've ever did, we did together. We've faced the challenges of world, holding hands the entire way. Everyone knows us as Riley and Maya, best friends. But I don't to be just friends. Every time we join rings, if feels like there's a spark. After all, thunder and lightning have chemistry. Is this weird? I feel weird and I'm not even talking to you face-to-face._

 _We're a dynamic duo: morning and night, rain and sun, milk and coffee. We balance each other out and work together. I want to be something other than friends. I think you're beautiful and mysterious; which is why every guy wants. You don't realize how magnetic you are; all boys are in love with you. Everyone likes the mysterious one, the pretty one. You're charming and alluring and I can't stop thinking about kissing you. I sound creepy right now, don't I?_

 _I don't blame you for loving Lucas, I loved Lucas too. But I wish you would notice me for something other than BFF stuff. Maybe I don't want to be the shoulder you cry on; maybe I want to be the lips you kiss when you feel alone. I would never want you to be alone; I would never take advantage of you because I know you're a person. I hate it when you cry about a guy who never liked you back because I like you back very much and you never noticed._

 _I'm guessing it's just that I'm a girl and of course you wouldn't go for me. Love is a very confusing thing and I swore I was in love with Lucas a couple of weeks ago. But I guess I just love a person, not their gender. Is there something wrong with me if I say that? I don't want to be wrong._

 _Lucas makes you happy. Charlie makes me feel . . . something. But that doesn't mean I'm happy. I want to be with you but I can't have that. I might have to settle for the next person who wants me. You don't want me in that kind of way and Charlie does so maybe I need to be with him. Once I sign this letter, I would be happy with my life and I would wish you be happy with yours. I am trying to erase what I felt for you and be that shoulder you cry on, like you want me to. You can crumple this letter up and forget it because what I felt in the past doesn't matter anymore. I'm moving on. I hope I can._

 _Love, Riley_


	19. Chapter 19: Katy's Letter

**This is a letter that is long overdue: Katy to Shawn. This is written after Girl Meets Forgiveness. Also, I'm now on FictionPress (same username), so you're free to go check that out. Let's get into it!**

* * *

 _Dear Shawn Hunter,_

 _I don't usually trust men. Ever since Kermit left, I expected them to be all the same: lying, emotionless, unfaithful to their families. I believed I could take care of myself and Maya alone. But you're a little different, Shawn. You would never abandon me. I think we could give this a shot._

 _Maya loves you. I mean, she really loves you. She never stops talking about you, always wanting me to ask you out. She's really desperate to get us together. I can't believe my fourteen-year-old daughter is my matchmaker. I also can't believe she's right. I always thought I didn't need help when it came to raising Maya but you're actually doing a really good job with her. She's lets her guard down more now, happier now. She needs another parent figure around when I can't be there for her. You fit the description perfectly._

 _You understand what it's like to be abandoned. You don't mind it when I build up a wall between myself and others. I feel like myself around you, I can trust you with my feelings because you don't get scared by them. I don't have to make myself fancier for you because you understand. I love that._

 _It's really hard to get myself to trust men again. I've been alone for so long, I almost forgotten how dating works. You're a really sweet guy, you know? I can understand why Maya and Riley love you so much. You're easygoing; don't expect much from people, approachable. I don't want to scare you away with my emotions like I did with Kermit. I don't know what I did wrong with him. But I know that I don't history to repeat itself with you._

 _When I saw Kermit a few days ago, I felt something strong and not just the feeling of wanting to throw stuff at him, I already did that. I felt that I needed to show Kermit that I'm happy without him, that I already moved on. I realized I didn't need him if I have someone like you: someone who understands someone who wants to protect me, someone who stays._

 _Okay I have one last thing I need to say. Okay, I can say it. Well, actually write it because this is a letter. I'm rambling in a letter, this is weird. I'm a mess, I know. Okay, no more wasting time: I really like you. Most men I've met usually run away when I say that but like I said, you're different. Hopefully you've haven't already met a lady that knows how to behave in public and forgotten me. I really want this relationship to go somewhere, not to disappoint Maya and myself. Okay, I should just say goodbye now. Remember though, if you try anything, I'll cut you. I'm better prepared this time for heartbreak. Still really like you, though. Hopefully I didn't scare you off._

 _Love, Katy_


	20. Chapter 20: Farkle's Letter Part Three

**Recommend your favorite ships for letters because I'm running out of ideas. Hope you like this Farkle to Smackle letter!**

* * *

 _Dear Isadora Smackle,_

 _We have been bitter enemies ever since sixth grade. You were once my academic rival, my scholarly nemesis, my intelligent adversary. We've been opponents for a long time. But things have changed._

 _I don't know what to call us. Boyfriend and girlfriend just doesn't seem like us. I'm not sure if we're a couple or not (then again the world of dating always confused me). You're my something, and I'm your something. That seems special enough._

 _I'm sorry for all those times I rejected you. I really don't know what I was thinking. I have pined over Riley and Maya for a long time and you were my frenemy. It definitely wasn't because you weren't as attractive as Riley or Maya, I couldn't care less about looks, it's because I didn't see you that way until now. All I ever done was notice how smart you are. But you're more than that. You're funny, caring, sympathetic, and you don't mind how awkward I get around girls. That's really something._

 _When I younger, I felt like an alien. I didn't seem to belong anywhere but home and my behavior was radically different everyone else, it was like my normal was different than everyone else's normal. I didn't know how to be a regular guy. But you don't want me to be a regular guy. You understand my definition of normal, how I view society, my "weirdness." Not even my parents seem to understand me but you do. I feel normal when I'm around you, like I'm not so crazy after all._

 _You might be really different from Riley and Maya but that no longer matters. You are you and I love who you are. Sometimes it feels like the world around is black and white and the two of us are filled with color, trying to paint the world with our crazy ideas. I want to rule the world, but not alone. You're the perfect partner._

 _I can rely on you. You don't laugh at me for my crazy ideas because you're full of them as well. It just feels so comforting to know I'm not the only crazy one. I've been rejected so many times that it's amazing that someone actually likes me. Isadora, you showed me that I'm not crazy, I'm not troubled, I'm not psychotic. I'm just a Farkle and I just need someone to tell me that._

 _You're capable of emotion. You make me feel special. I didn't know you could do that until a little later. When I met you, I saw someone I needed to take down. The way I see you know is much different. When I look at you, I see someone who really likes me and I really like her back. I'm sorry that it took so long._

 _You don't want me to change. You respected me from the start. You think I'm awesome when sometimes I don't really feel the same way. I'm not like every other guy in school; those guys know how to behave in public and are classified as "normal." But you still like me. And I can't believe it took me this long to realize that I like you back._

 _Love, Farkle Minkus,_


	21. Chapter 21: Charlie's Letter

**Really hard to write in the point of view of a character you hate but I'll try. Here is Charlie's letter to Riley. Don't hurt me if it's terrible (I just don't like Charlie).**

* * *

 _Dear Riley Matthews,_

 _Strangely, you don't know just how amazing you are. You're beautiful, funny, smart, and charming. But you're constantly in the shadow in your best friend. All the guys prefer Maya, who's supposedly "prettier and mysterious," but I definitely don't agree. I like you. You deserve somebody who sees all of your beauty._

 _I've liked you since seventh grade. I couldn't help but watch you from afar, you're just so fascinating. But all that time, you were in love with Lucas Friar. I guess I could see why, he's handsome and Southern and whatnot, but why him? He can't even see how awesome you are, he can't appreciate it. And in the end, he chose your best friend. I just couldn't stand it anymore._

 _You deserve a guy who would do anything for you. You need someone who knows how amazing you are. When I saw that Lucas didn't ask you to the spring formal, I just knew that he didn't deserve you if he can't make you happy. I can, but you still like him better somehow. Is he hotter or something? I changed my hair for you, is that enough? What do you want from me?_

 _I've waited all my life to go out with you, but when we went to the movies, it didn't feel real. We didn't even talk. Will you ever like me as much as you like Lucas? I don't even know if we're official or not. But even though you frustrated me during our date, I still like you._

 _You're way more beautiful than Maya in my opinion. You're adorable, charming, irresistible, yet you still want someone who can't see all of that. You don't even see it yourself. You deserve someone who can tell you you're beautiful._

 _Can you even see the way I feel about you? Why can't you just give me a shot? I can promise you that I'll be a way better boyfriend than whatever Lucas can offer you. I want to give you the world. All you have to do is give me a chance._

 _Love, Charlie_

* * *

 **These things just get shorter and shorter. Remember to give me a few suggestions (I don't think there any more characters left).**


	22. Chapter 22: Farkle's Letter Part Four

**Farkle's response to Lucas's letter, it's finally here. And I have news, I submitted my fanfic, _The City Girl,_ into a fanfiction contest on Inkitt. If you read it, go and support it. My username is RiptideQueen. Remember to leave a letter suggestion in your review and without further ado, let's get into it!**

* * *

 _Dear Lucas Friar,_

 _You don't have to be ashamed of what you wrote in your letter. I think I might feel the same. But I don't know how to explain it._

 _Every girl in school wants to chase you. You're charming, handsome, and respectful. You're perfect in everyone's eyes. I can't believe I'm finally saying it, but I think I agree with them. You really are perfect and I can't help but think us together._

 _When we first met, I was in love with Riley and Maya. And now, those two are in love with you. But I don't blame them. Who could resist you? I really don't know what's wrong with me. Whenever I look at you, my thoughts go all fuzzy and I struggle to speak. And I faintly remember this how I acted when I loved Riley and Maya. At first, I refused to believe I liked you because I really thought I was straight and maybe I still am. But if I am, why do I dream of kissing you sometimes? Wasn't I in love with two girls earlier? How is this possible? Is what I felt for Riley and Maya fake? That cannot be true. But then why do I like you? Are those feelings fake? That can't be true either. Maybe I'm just insane._

 _All the girls at school love you for the same reason: you're hot and that's true. But we spent a lot of time together; we know each other's thoughts. In a way, you're my brother, but I don't feel like your brother. I swear I don't know what I am right now. Gay? Straight? Maybe even bisexual. I don't know how to explain this to my parents, to anyone._

 _I want to think of myself as straight and only straight. But I can't explain what I feel for you. I used to think I could explain everything about emotions through science. But I can't explain you. Is it a sin to love you but still have feelings for girls as well? Can I just erase my supposedly gay feelings and become completely straight? Was I born like this or did something trigger this? I'm driving myself insane with these questions._

 _I don't think anyone can understand what I'm feeling. I'm still wondering if I had feelings for other guys, but you seem to be the only one. Does that mean I'm not really gay? All those crushes I had on previous girls weren't confused mistakes, they were real and I know it. What makes me feel this way about you?_

 _I felt so relieved when I received your letter. It made me realize that I can't ignore this feeling in my stomach anymore. But I don't know if I can tell everyone that I'm bisexual without them thinking I'm confused. I don't know what to do about this if I can't even begin to understand it._

 _Love, Farkle Minkus_


	23. Chapter 23: Zay's Letter

**So here is Zay's letter to Maya, suggested by a couple of reviewers. If you want, I can make another Zay letter to Vanessa or Lucas. Now let's get into it!**

* * *

 _Dear Maya Hart,_

 _I shouldn't be writing this. Maybe it'll be better if I put in an email like normal person from the twenty-first century. But maybe you could find this gesture romantic, having a physical sheet of paper to hold. Or maybe you'll throw it away in disgust. It's probably best if you stop reading this altogether, it's so embarrassing. Okay, better write it down before my heart explodes or something. Maya, I really like you, and I don't like you in a friend way._

 _There's not a guy in this school who isn't in love with you. It's surprising that you didn't figure it out sooner. You're beautiful, mysterious, clever, and undeniably funny. Others like your badass attitude. People are attracted to bad girls. It wasn't surprising that I got pulled into your magnetic orbit._

 _But of course you like Lucas. Just like every other girl I've met. He's got something, something in there that makes him irresistible. At first, I was relieved to a girl like you who only liked Lucas platonically. But I was proven wrong. I still like you though. But sometimes, I think 'why can't I be like Lucas?' Lucas is my best friend, I know everything about him, but I don't know his secret. Looks like he caught another one and I'm just left all alone._

 _You think everyone prefers Riley over you because she's the perky one. Well, that may be true for some people, but I like your darkness. It's comforting to know there's another pessimistic person out there. A lot of people search for someone to cheer them up when they're sad, but it's also nice to just talk to someone who won't try to make you feel better, but instead understand that life sucks and probably will stay that way. Your slightly gloomy outlook on life isn't unsettling; it's comforting._

 _I accept that you like Lucas. He's an awesome guy and I should know. I've accepted every other girl falling for him. It's just a part of life. I hope you can be happy with him because it's so rare to find you so happy. I'm not disappointed. I just hope that you understand why I'm writing this; not because I wanted you to like me back, or that my computer is jammed and I can't email you, it's because I want some closure on my crush on you. Hope we can still stay friends._

 _From, Zay Babineaux_


	24. Chapter 24: Topanga's Letter

**I love Cory and Topanga so much (they're like Ruby and Sapphire from SU), so here is Topanga's letter to Cory. Keep making suggestions in the reviews and favorite and follow!**

* * *

 _Dear Cory Matthews,_

 _Nothing in this world can keep us apart. We just keep finding each other in the direst of times. People go to the ends of the earth to find what we have. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have you. I'm even luckier to have two little miracles with us. I can't imagine life without you._

 _I'm a different person when I'm with you. I'm stronger, happier, and essentially better. Facing the world's problems isn't so bad when I'm holding your hand. We balance each other out, make ourselves better people, and become stronger when we're together. Nothing can stop us. All I need to save the world is you by my side. We are not two people, we're one person, and that person we create together is better than we are when we're apart._

 _When people envision their significant other, they imagine some sort of angel-like epitome of perfection. When I envision you, I see just you. While that does sound bad, it's really not. I see your flaws, I know you're a real person, and that's much better than seeing your lover as someone they're not because then you expect things from them that isn't possible in a person. And it's an extraordinary thing when you love somebody when they're being absolutely, 100% themselves. You do things that drive me up the wall and I could never love you more._

 _You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You helped me when I felt helpless, stood by my side when I felt alone, made me stronger when I felt weak, gave me hope when I lost everything. You loved me in my worst state and held my hand when the world was against us. We share the same heart, when one gets hurt, the other gets hurt, but when one is happy, the other is more than happy. No life, no matter how wonderful, can compare to life with you. Losing you would be like losing a part of me, the part of me that kept me going the darkest of places. Even if everything was lost, I would be okay because I have you, and our love is something that is irreplaceable._

 _There are parts of our relationship that are less than outstanding, but there are those amazing moments that make up for it. You dragged me through insane worlds, and I still love it because it was a rollercoaster. I don't need all the wealth in the universe, because as long as your hand is in mine, everything is just peachy._

 _Love, Topanga_


	25. Chapter 25: Zay's Letter Part Two

**Winter vacation is finally here! I'll probably have more time to write now so here is Zay's letter to Lucas, a lot of you requested it. Remember to leave a suggestion in your review and let's get into it!**

* * *

 _Dear Lucas Friar,_

 _There has never been a pair like us before. We were only torn apart once when you moved and then I was able to find you. You don't know how horrible it was to live without you. A piece of me was gone. Getting into trouble wasn't fun anymore and it was like there was a different me living in Texas alone. Finally seeing you made me light up again. People say it's because we're best friends, the unstoppable duo. But I think the reason I was so down when you were gone was because I'm in love with you._

 _I didn't think I realized my feelings until you moved away. Your face was everywhere I went, and I couldn't stop thinking about you all alone. I was actually really hurt when I saw you again and you didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't mean to mess things up with you and Riley but I just wanted to reconnect again after all that time. In fact, I was jealous of Riley for stealing your attention. I mean, we've known each other since we were babies, how can you just find new people to replace me in less than a year? I was always used to girls fawning over you but I just kinda snapped when I saw that you really liked these New York girls you found. I was never more jealous before. Now Maya is hanging by your arm and I'm just left behind. What do I have to do get you to see me the way I see you?_

 _Riley and Maya only love the new Lucas you've become. I like Lucas the Second just as much as I like Lucas the First but they don't understand who you were before New York stole you away. You were more than the local bad boy, you were the fiercest protector there ever was. They fail to see that Lucas the First wasn't so bad after all. You really changed and it feels like I don't know you anymore and Riley and Maya just replaced me. You were mine first._

 _You're always on my mind and I can't help but dream about kissing you. No one understands you like I do, gets your inside jokes like I do, know your history like I do. How did you disappear so fast? What did you do when we were apart? Now it feels like if you disappear again, you would forget me forever. Lucas, I can't imagine my life without you, but you clearly can. I just get in the way of your new life. You love New York more than Austin, and nostalgia can't seem to get you love me the way I do. I really thought I was straight until now. Now, I don't understand what I am. You're special to me, Lucas. No other person can replace you. You just balance out everything, keep me from getting hurt. I always need you here with me to be happy. I was so stupid to think that you would feel the same way._

 _Love, Zay Babineaux_


	26. Chapter 26: Lucas's Letter Part Four

**I'm really sorry to say this but this is the last letter in Confessions from the Heart. It's not because of lack of inspiration; I just eventually lost enthusiasm for writing this and I didn't feel like making any more. But I figured Zay never got a response from Lucas, so why not a final shot? There won't be a new letter three months later or something: this is a permanent ending. Hopefully you won't flame me in the reviews (it just feels like a chore whenever I have to update this certain story). I'm proud of my work and I love that you all favorite and followed and reviewed so much, I just kinda fizzed out. Hopefully you'll read my other stories though. I'm sorry if you had a great suggestion but I just can't do that anymore. I love GMW, I love writing, and most of all, and I love you guys for actually liking something I made myself (especially since I really want to be an author one day), but I don't love dragging myself on for this particular story. I can't change my decision. I hope you'll understand and I hope you like this final letter.**

* * *

 _Dear Zay Babineaux,_

 _Back in Texas, you were the only one who didn't believe I was bad. Whenever I wanted to get into trouble, you didn't shake your head or try to drag me away; you laughed and hopped right in. Other people thought I needed help, others believed I was a waste of space, but you knew I was worth fighting for. You supported me when others wanted to turn away. You accepted that I was wild, that I was crazy, and that I was different. We were the perfect duo, we protected each other, we depended on each other for strength, and we needed each other. But I guess things are different._

 _I bottled everything up. I threw away what used to be me. I actually believed there was something wrong with me. I patched up my flaws and presented myself as what people wanted me to be. And while I've gained amazing friends, I hated what I was doing to myself. And while you messed things up when you transferred to New York, you helped me find the Lucas that I tried to suppress for months. Zay, I can't believe I actually spend time away from you and survived. The person I was without you was completely different than the person I am when I'm with you. You make me feel real, like I'm not crazy, like I'm not a delinquent like everyone else said. And I don't think I'll ever be the same if you leave again._

 _I want to say this before I explode: I read your letter, I thought it was sweet. More than that, I'd say it was a relief. Zay, I love you too. It was so amazing to know that I wasn't crazy after all to be in love with you. I don't know what to do now, though. You love me, I love you, but there are a million casualties that can happen if someone else finds out. But I can't stand the thought of pretending to be just buds if you and I know that's there's something underneath. We'll find a way. I hope we can._

 _Love, Lucas Friar_

* * *

 **Remember, I love you all. Bye guys.**


End file.
